Lasting Through Time
by iSammiSam
Summary: Sasuke is forced to work for his brother at a haunted house, but he comes across a crying blonde. Will he be cold and hateful, or will he find something he never knew was there? Oneshot, Yaoi, Gore, and warnings inside. Rated M for safety.


A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, be nice people. Reviews are appreciated and very much encouraged. Uhm, I have nothing else to put here so. Ya! Here we go!

Ps. This story is not beta'ed. Ya. (And yes I know it's completely out of season for the holiday. Eheheh.)

Warnings: Boy x Boy love, Yaoi. gore, death, some nudity, and... I think that's just about it.

* * *

Screaming filled hallways, flashing lights strobed to make the decorated walls even creepier, even a fog machine was working with others of its kind to produce the thick rolling layer across the floor. What was all this for? Well it was ol' Hallows eve. And the volunteers at the local haunted house were having a blast scaring people. Idiots deserved it really. Seriously if they were scared easily then why come to a haunted house in the first place? Did they just want that adrenaline rush?

A heavy sigh left pale lips, unnoticed when more piercing screams tore through the air. Then came evil chuckling, shaking his head he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against tossing the remains of his cigarette to the ground before snuffing out the last of its little life. Back to work he went, and he was going to be sure to strangle that older brother of his. He would wring his scrawny fucking weasel neck.

Oh yes, we need introductions! Well this sour young man throwing the employee entrance open for the haunted house, well his name was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. And he tended to be quite prissy on nights like these. When Itachi his evil older brother conned him into doing these haunted houses… Wait… Was that sniffling?

Sasuke blinked as he rounded a corner dreading every second because he was sure a child had gotten lost from his/her parent and now he would have to touch the evil thing. Bleh. But he stopped dead seeing the lithe body curled up on itself back to the wall, knees up to his (assuming his since theres an obvious lack of boobs) flat chest. But what was the most shocking, was the bright golden blonde spiky hair that stuck out from arms folded over knees hiding the other man's face. Sasuke could easily see the shoulders on this man shaking and the sniffles coming from his direction.

The Uchiha gave a small internal sigh before he moved over to the other man crouching down in front of him and poking his head, albeit harshly. "Oi, Baka, get up you can't sit here and-" Where the fuck did his scathing comment go? His dark eyes were suddenly filled with red rimmed watery blues making whatever words he had been about to say next die on his tongue.

"I ain't a b-baka bast-ard." The blonde stuttered narrowing those oceanic blues at him in anger although when another peel of screams tore through the area surrounding them he snapped out of his slight anger. His face paled and his body jerked as if he had been electrocuted effectively snapping him out of Sasuke's provoked anger. He hid back against his knees curling up tighter into a ball.

Sasuke shifted unsure of what exactly he should do. How he should do it. He gave a grudging sigh moving before sitting down heavily next to the blonde boy. "Hey. You know its all fake here right?" He asked softly absolutely unsure why he felt the need to soothe the other teen. He glanced over to see the blonde nod slowly. "Then why are you so scared?"

"It sounds so real… I don't like violence." Came the muffled reply.

* * *

_Soft chuckling sounded and amused black eyes slid over to clash with furious blues. "Why are you so scared? I'm right here am I not?" Rumbled the raven leaning against a post in the closed off area of the castle's training grounds. "Do you not trust me to make the right call to stop your sparring session?" He challenged yet again holding those blues that were so obviously ignoring his opponent._

_"__Ah Sasuke-baka! I am not scared! I just don't want to hurt him!" Growled the blonde returning his vibrant blue eyes back to his opponent who had rolled his pale eyes, Neji had never been very patient with the blonde's wandering attention._

_"__Then take him down moron. Show me that I'm wrong about your moronic self." Sasuke taunted smirking ever so slightly as the blonde growled only louder at him. Oh he knew he hated being called a moron but he couldn't help it. "Tell you what beat Neji and I'll take you to that place in the village that you like so much, the one with the noodles." He commented earning a blindingly bright smile that looked so eager at the prospect._

_"__Ahah! Sasuke you better get your coin ready because I'm going to eat so much ramen!" Called the blonde excitedly before he rushed his brunette opponent clashing wooden practice swords with Neji determined to take him down._

* * *

"Hn… Tell you what moron. You don't have to be scared of anything. I won't be going anywhere. I'll stay right here with you." Sasuke spoke tilting his head back to lean against the wall. Why was he agreeing to stay here with him? Why did he feel so comfortable so close to him? The raven tensed up when a blonde head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Do you really mean it bastard?" The question lacked any real bite to it, and honestly the tone of the other teen's voice almost made it seem like a pet name. Strange. But he couldn't, and probably wouldn't admit it, stop the slight fluttering his heart seemed to do at that moment. No one used the great Sasuke Uchiha's shoulder for a head rest. And yet, here he was allowing a complete stranger do just that.

* * *

_"__Ne Sasuke?"_

_"__Hn?" Came the lazy reply from a raven laying out on his back eyes closed to the world to block out everything but the warm body next to his and the incredible heat between them. Yes he was more content with just lying there with this other man. Such a forbidden thing, yet he couldn't stop from meeting his blonde moron._

_"__Will we always be together?" Came the soft question, yes it needed to be confirmed every now and again. Yes the blonde needed his reassurance. So black eyes rolled open to look down and take in the tanned body soaking up the moonlight wrapped up with his own shockingly pale body._

_"__You really are the biggest fucking moron to think I'd ever let you go." He huffed haughtily but a small smirk was playing on his lips while the blonde pouted at him. And before his Naruto could say anything against him he captured those plump lips. He didn't want any more talking._

* * *

"Yeah, and its Sasuke." The raven corrected shifting to lift his arm up and drape it over the blonde's shoulders and pull him into his side. Strangely the other teen felt like he belonged there, like something deep within him was reaching out for this boy and it seemed like the other was doing the same towards him.

"Naruto, its nice to meet you Sasuke." That tanned, had to be tanned, face turned up to Sasuke to give him a bright smile that even made his blue eyes deeper. Was that even possible? He could now see the contrast between their skin tones, pale milky skin in stark contrast to the tanned color he could see from the random flashes from the strobe lights. "I know this is weird to say. But I feel like I've met you somewhere before." He heard Naruto muttered watching blonde brows pull together as he tried to think of where he saw him.

* * *

_"__SASUKE!" There was so much noise, so much going on, metal on metal clashing together repeatedly, hell even the ruby colored blood splashing along the floor was a disturbing sight. The castle had been attacked. They were under a coup de gras. And none of the previous attendants looked like they would be surviving the night in those walls._

_"__NARUTO! I told you to leave! I told you to go with the others!" Sasuke roared at his blonde moron after he cut down yet another enemy. He knew he wasn't going to last for much longer and he was doing his best to help his lover escape. But the fucking blonde was stubborn._

_"__Sasuke you're hurt! C'mon I don't care about this place anymore. I need to get you out of here!" Naruto was frustratingly loyal. Seriously why couldn't he see that he wouldn't be able to stand being without him._

_"__I don't care damn it you need to get out of here! I can't watch you die!" He hissed at the blonde kissing him hard, possibly for the last time. But he was quite shocked when he was shoved off and away from his blonde, only to have Naruto snatching the sword from his hands. He hit the ground and looked up in time to see Naruto stumble away from the would be attacker with a sword in his chest. No… Nononono…._

_"__N-Naruto!" Sasuke pushed himself to his knees and hands, one arm coming up to curl around his middle and press into his side wound as he crawled over to the blonde. Naruto had fallen to his knees looking quite shocked to see the barbaric weapon protruding from his chest. It was oddly curious to see the shock of red spreading across his chest, able to feel it sliding down his back._

_"__Sasu…" He muttered suddenly finding breathing a little hard. He fell off to the side only to feel someone catch him and he was looking up into wide and beautiful black eyes. They made him smile. "Sasuke. Tell me again… Will we always be together forever?" He asked softly._

_"__Yes Naru. Forever." Sasuke murmured doing his best to calm down, Naruto didn't need to know how horrible he was feeling, how it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest._

_"__Sasuke… Why are you crying? You're not going to leave me right?" The blonde asked reaching up to brush his fingers along the pale man's cheek, those slowly dulling blue eyes going wide at the sight of such horrible color on Sasuke's cheek._

_"__No Koi. No, I'm going to be right here with you. I will never leave your side. I promise." Sasuke murmured reaching up and taking that bloodied hand into one of his own kissing the knuckles softly._

_"__Kay. Love you bastard." The blonde gave a weak laugh, no he didn't really need those specific words from the raven, because he knew, he knew that the male loved him back. But he didn't really have time to contemplate further, because with his eyes half-mast and a soft smile on his face he passed rather quickly._

_Sasuke licked his lips and squared his jaw, he wouldn't subcumb to his emotions. He wouldn't. He shifted before laying out next to what was his lover keeping their hands laced together. "Don't worry Naru… I'm coming." He muttered softly and just resting his eyes waiting for his wounds to take him. There was no point in fighting anymore. The man he had been trying to protect was gone._

* * *

Sasuke regarded the blonde haired blue eyed man next to him, looking up at him with such a trusting and comfortable expression on his face, somewhat surprised when the man didn't jump or cringe with the next set of screams filled the air. "Aren't you scared anymore?" He asked softly completely bypassing the other man's comment about feeling like they knew each other.

"Not anymore… You… Well… You make me feel safe." The blonde murmured looking down and away from Sasuke, a blush slightly adorning those cheeks as he pouted slightly. "I dunno how else to explain it."

"I feel the same." Sasuke replied softly, this stranger felt so familiar, he could not explain it, but at the shocked expression on the young man's face caused him to smirk slightly. "C'mon. I'll buy you dinner." He stated pushing himself to his feet before pulling the blonde up to his own.

"What? But you just… Huh?" Oh the other teen looked cute when he was a little confused and slightly lost to what just happened.

"Quit being a baka and just have dinner with me. We can get to know each other over that." Sasuke huffed rolling his eyes before smiling ever so slightly when he was given a bright excited grin.

"I want ramen!"

"..."

_End_

* * *

A/N: So yeah, R&R? Til next time peeps. -goes and hides in a corner fearing what will happen next-


End file.
